TITANS INFINITE: Origins
by Magnetron Zero
Summary: This story collects the origin of the first Teen Titans roster; a first of many Titans stories. Not a usual Fanfiction. This is my own DC Universe which combines aspects from New Earth, Earth One, and Earth Two. Please Review.
1. (of 8): Robin: The Case

I do not own most of these characters. They are the property of DC Comics. I am simply a writer who admires good characters.

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2200 Hours

Glancing down at his sludge-soaked gloves, Dick Grayson frowned as he felt the sewer swamp fill his palms ...and boots ..and even more areas. He wasn't sure what was worse: the smell of the area or what unimaginable substances you had to trudge through for hours - before learning Killer Croc was sighted attacking a subway train on the other side of Gotham. He thought about hurrying to the scene, but Bruce and Katherine would both be there soon, so what was the use?

"Alfred," Dick said just as moonlight from the sewer opening reached his face. He glanced out at the glossy water of Gotham Bay as he continued. "This suit may take a few washes. Think you can have a new one ready for me when I get back?"

Mr. Pennyworth was a old, slim Englishman sitting alone in the Batcave who replied to the young boy. "Well, Yes. I assumed this would happen again, Master Dick. I can only be thankful you didn't return to Bludhaven to have another bout with Chemo.. or some other radioactive monstrosity."

"Oh, that reminds me, Doctor Phosphorus is back in town. So, we may have to do some radiation scrubbing _tomorrow_ actually." Flipping to a kneel on top of the large, open sewer pipe, Dick continued back to civilization.

"Oh, wonderful... Thank you, for the warning at the very least." When the rest of Gotham's protectors were all on patrol, which was often, Alfred would usually be left to man the Batcomputer and maintain security in the cave. Since no one was asking for reconnaissance information at the moment, he had little to do at the giant terminal besides watch an old film called A Lone Wolf In London. He particularly identified with one of the characters named Monty Beresford. "You'll be patrolling a second time tonight, Master Dick?"

"Yes." The Boy Wonder peered at the well-lit skyscrapers as he returned to the downtown area. Once he reached his bike (expertly-hidden mere blocks away), he'd be home in just a few moments. "Sifting through Croc's hideout gave me a few new leads. Some of the crumpled-up files mentioned the genetic formula by Dr. Kirk Langstrom. This is probably what advanced Croc's physical and mental decline."

"Ah, yes. The other bat-like creature brooding around Gotham."

"He seemed like more man than bat when I saw him a few weeks ago, but yeah, his serum seems to be getting around. Anyway, I'm on my way now. I'll see you at the cave in a couple minutes."

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2230 Hours

Man, did it feel good to be in a dry, fresh-smelling suit. Just a quick shower, a change, maybe a snack, and he'd be off again. Robin smiled at himself in the mirror for a second before he would depart. Some new boots; a comfortable domino mask; his armored chest-piece was a mix of black and red, with some very dark green coloring his reinforced leggings and wrist coverings. Top it all of with a black and gold cape. Dick Grayson was who he was meant to be.

Awaking suddenly, Dr. Langstrom looked toward whatever light was shining his eyes to see a full moon's gaze falling upon him. Why were the shades even open? He gave an old man's groan as Kirk stood from his hospital bed, slowly reaching for the large window. Movement of a distant shadow caught his eye for a second but when he tried to really focus on the area, he saw nothing.

"Recovering well?"

"Gah!" Langstrom jumped as he finally noticed the dark figure in his room. "Um, Batman?"

"Not even close," Robin said as he stepped into the moon's rays.

"Oh, Robin." Was that relief in his voice? Dick would have to change that.

"You're usually up right now. I'm glad you've been sleeping better. Now I have a few questions. Have you ever heard of a Waylon Jones?"

"Waylon.. No, sorry." He was hesitating. For Kirk, this was normal though. "Wait, have you been sp-"

"Also known as Killer Croc. Samples of your Genetic Serum were found at his usual hiding spot."

Shock slowed Langstrom's reaction a moment. "Wait.. My serum?" Kirk felt pain in his neck as he shook his head vigorously at the notion. "NO. No, that's not possible. My serum was taken away; it was-"

Robin stepped closer, prompting Langstrom to fall onto his bed, startled. "What about files? Are any copies left over of your research?"

"It was all destroyed from my lab at Wayne Enterprises... I think. If there's anything left then ask them." Kirk was determined now, trying to hide how quickly his heart was beating.

"Nowhere else?" Robin was in his face now. Waynetech knew nothing. Bruce had made sure of that. "There's NO ONE else who may have had access?"

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2300 Hours

Sneaking into Wayne Tower? Even disregarding the fact that Dick knew Bruce's entry codes (They both had a... Don't ask), the Wayne family knew everything there was to know about the security specs of their own company. They had even made some.. modifications.

The silhouette of dark wings crept over Wayne Enterprise's rooftop before Dick dropped from his Bat glider and freefell near the solar panels. Just before his feet touched metal, a sky hatch slid open, allowing entry into their domain.

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2320 Hours

Right floor. Right lab section. Dick peered around the corner as he snuck through the WayneTech security hallway. Which room had Kirk Langstrom said?

Far on the other end of the corridor, a bright blue light was left on, peering out from one of the lab rooms. 352. Oh, yeah... Thought Dick. That was it. Crap... Dick made his way closer, absolutely silent and hoped it wouldn't be what it always was. Please don't be a dead body. Moment of truth. Dick slid around the corner in a split second and saw it.

Crap.

"Alfred. Early sit-rep." Robin observed the body in the centre of the large lab as bright blue light flickered on it, revealing the outrageous amount of.. body fluids left over from the event.

"Go ahead, Master Dick."

"Deceased female ..Name tag confirms identity as Dolores Winters, Waynetech scientist."

The Englishman continued to type all information into Batman's intricate filing system as the boy spoke. Unfortunately, none of them were a stranger to this type of news.

"...Multiple lacerations on chest and top of head to the point that... It looks like the victim's brain was removed."

"Goodness," Alfred piped up. This was new. Was Victor Zsasz in town? Or would they be dealing with some new, sadistic murderer?

"Yeah... With blood trail and present evidence, all points lead to-" Suddenly, Robin jumped onto the lab table next to him and threw a flash grenade at a dark corner of the lab.

"SKREEEEEE!" The shout came instantly as the room was brightly lit for a split second, revealing the giant, humanoid bat hiding in the shadows. Dick braced himself on the edge of the worktable as a gust of wind shot past him. As this beast flapped his wings mere feet away from him, he could see: this creature was MUCH larger than Man-Bat had ever been. Was Kirk mutating further, or was it someone else?

"Sir?! Dick?!" Alfred sat confusedly, staring blankly as he listened to his comm system. "What's happ'ning, Sir?"

Flipping through the air, Dick tossed batarangs at the creature but it had already gained too much momentum. Dark wings flew past him and headed directly for the giant glass window which revealed the lights of the city below.

KKSH! Glass flew in all directions and Robin sped to sprint at the escaping bat. The fiend was only a few feet away. Could he make the jump? Might as well try. Leaping out the gaping glass hole on the side of the skyscraper, Dick reached out for the beast.

CRAAAAAP! Well, he was falling now. In a flash Dick's hand was at his utility belt, pulling out his grapple-gun.

Grayson dangled his legs off the edge of the Prewitt Warehouse rooftop as a he relaxed a little more now.

"Sorry for the absence, Alfred," He sighed.

"Think nothing of it, Sir. Anything of note? By the start'ling screech, it seems the bats have continued to multiply in Gotham ..Because I am currently looking at live feed of Kirk Langstrom in his bed at Gotham General Hospital."

"Yeah, figured as much.. Wingspan was at least 15 feet. After detecting its life signs, I caught it off-guard, but it escaped, which you probably heard. Next time I see that thing though, I won't be chasing after it out of windows that are 58 stories high. Anyway, I got the scans I needed - which you should be getting now - so you can trigger the alarms in that floor."

"Done." The night guards would be alerted and find Winters's body soon enough. "Analyzing scans now..."

Diving off of the roof edge, Dick flipped forward and allowed his cape to slow his descent before landing on his feet. FWOOSH. A burst of red and yellow blurred past Robin until stopping to stand on the side-walk in front of him.

"Hey," said the familiarly-clad vigilante. "You're uh.. Batboy, right?"

"Robin," Dick said, pointing to the 'R' insignia on his chest. "You are Kid Flash."

"Yeah, Robin, sorry. Um..." Kid spoke quickly, spinning from side to side as peered at his surroundings. "You seen a giant gorilla around here? He's about yay big and he's got a stupid metal helmet on; you'll see him a mile away."

"Analysis complete, Master Dick. Residual radiation waves riddle the scene and faint evidence is even present at your current location ...No, wait. Not Radiation waves; they're some sort of distorted form of brain waves..."


	2. (of 8): Flashbacks, Pt 1

JUNE 22 || 2130 Hours

Cars beeped loudly as traffic finally sped back up on the intersection of 23rd street and Blue Valley. Iris West sighed with relief as she sped through downtown Central City. She actually had a chance of making it to the station on time tonight. Well, it was fast but... she still had a few lights to go.

"So close. Come on," Iris whispered as she stopped at a new red light. After glancing at the clock, she stared back at the road, tapping impatiently.

"GRAAAAHAHAHAH!" Iris's head whipped around as she saw the large, grey gorilla drop onto a yellow taxicab to her left and then leap away again. "You're too slow, Kid Flash!" Grodd screamed, swinging off of a streetlight.

"What was that?!" Wally shouted as he sped past Iris' car. His body was a flash of yellow - besides the red on his chest emblem, gloves, and of course his red hair. "Once I get that helmet off you, you're toast, Donkey Kong!"

"Oh, Wally..." Iris whispered as she placed her face into her palm. BE-BEEP! "Oh, shoot!" She looked up, realizing the light was finally green. "Sorry," she added to the other motorists before speeding away (even though none of the other drivers could hear her).

_Okay.. This sucks._

Kid Flash tried to think of a new plan as he slid around another corner in hot pursuit. Already, he could barely see Grodd a few blocks away.

"This is the last straw, Grodd! After this you're grounded; no bananas for a week!" Yep, Plan B was always the same: use jokes and insults to distract the enemy.

_Stupid, Grodd. And his stupid helmet._

Psionic blasts were harder to dodge than even bullets unfortunately, so one shot and Wally's motor functions were being disrupted by Grodd's mental field.

_If this gorilla game me brain-damage, so help me I will return the favor._

It didn't seem like permanent injury; he could just tell his nerve impulses had slowed, thus slowing his muscles' reactions times. Suddenly, Wally West slid to a stop and peered at his surroundings. New plan. Quick.

"Aha!" He shouted, and ran to a manhole cover. Removing it from the ground took a little vibration - _What, are these things welded on?_ - but once it was in his hands Kid Flash spun in a circle thrice, adding inertia every time. And once he finished his fourth complete spin, Wally let the metal disk loose, thrusting it through the air toward Magilla.

Upon reaching another rooftop, Gorilla Grodd stopped and turned to Kid. "Well, this has been enlightening, but now I'll h- Grah!" The big ape shouted the last part, back-flipping off his toed-feet to evade the metal object speeding toward his face. The disk flew past and Grodd jumped forward again. "Pathetic!"

But by that point, Wally was already dropping onto the next rooftop and building inertia for a new high jump to Grodd's location. "You're too late, Kid Flash!" A helicopter zipped past Kid and Grodd grasped its rope-ladder, being tethered away. Within seconds, he was too high to reach.

"Damn," Wally said, stopping again. Standing atop the Central National Bank, he stared at Grodd's helicopter as it slowly disappeared into the sky. "I feel like Wile E. Coyote. Being slow sucks."

"Kid to Flash." Wally began the slow walk of shame back to the hideout. "Flash? Come in, Flash." Oh great, Communications were down too. Must have been caused by Grodd's helmet somehow.

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2220 Hours

"Ahhhh, there we go," Kid Flash sounded quite relieved as he stepped off of the 'Cosmic Treadmill.' His cells just needed a jumpstart, and hot damn did it feel good to be fast again. For some reason, it made him feel a lot calmer.

The treadmill was only for emergencies since they barely even knew what it did, but Wally felt this qualified (though Barry probably wouldn't). "Now we're ready," he grinned, placing his red goggles onto his eyes. He'd just finished Third Midnight-snack and he was ready to run.

Since The Flash made his headquarters out of an research workshop formerly owned by S.T.A.R. Labs, it had been refurbished and included with all essential equipment needed. Kid Flash walked up to the computer and entered the transceiver code for Grodd's tracker. It was easy for Flashes to place trackers on villains, especially when they possessed an object like Grodd's helmet whic was already emitting energy waves for mind control.

"What?" Wally wondered as he looked at the large computer monitor. "Gotham City? Wonder why he chose a dump- I mean, place like that..."

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2300 Hours

Wally must have still been recovering. Usually it wouldn't have taken him so long to cross only 1,000 miles. Man, this was getting annoying. "_Gro_-odd? Grodd, where are ya, buddy?" Wally sped through the city, checking every abandoned warehouse, every nook and cranny, every... Well, all the usual places.

"Why is he even here?" he shouted, rushing out of the abandoned Ace Chemical Processing Plant.

_Not The Iceberg Lounge.._

_Not The Docks.._

_Not Gotham Central Zoo.. Shoot, I was really hedgin' my bet on that one._

Soon Kid Flash had searched all of Old Gotham, Uptown, the Palisades and the East End. Next came the rest of Midtown he hadn't already passed.

"Oh.. A free clinic," Wally said, speeding through a new building. "At night, where one could perform scientific exp- Oh, nevermind." Wally speed in and out of more buildings with growing speed. "Nothing. Nothing. Useless. No clues." He was getting frustrated now. Wally zoomed in a circle throughout Gotham Stadium and resurfaced out of a roof entrance. Looking around again, he headed tow-

"SKREEEEEE!"

_WAIT. What is that?_

For the first time in an hour of long treks, Wally came to a complete stop, staring at where he had heard the sound. Suddenly, a silhouette in the sky, gliding away from Wayne Tower. "Is that.. Batman?" A high leap into the air brought him close enough to see ..the giant bat fleeing the scene. "That is NOT Batman," Kid Flash said as he began his descent back to the ground.

"What was that?" His feet touched the ground as Wally's expression got more and more confused. "Well... Giant bats, talking gorillas; Central and Gotham aren't that different I guess."

Shaking his head, Kid Flash got back to buisness. He had to find Gorilla Grodd. Who knew what he could be doing here. CHHHHHH. Low radio static buzzed in Wally's ears - radio static just like he heard when signals from Grodd's mind-control helmet had disrupted his comm system.

He quickly realized from where the static was coming as it grew as he got closer. Wally finally had a lead. His speed increased as he ran in its direction - suddenly, a shadowed figure dropped to the ground as he passed 38th Ave.

_Oh, that must be- Wait, the static's fading. _Confused again, Wally spun around and faced the Boy Wonder.

"Hey," Wally said to the kid in red and black. "You're uh.. Batboy, right?"

"Robin," he returned, pointing to the 'R' insignia on his chest. "You are Kid Flash."

"Yeah, Robin, sorry. Um..."

_Robin? He's the source of Grodd's... Oh man... Our Comm signals were just crossed._ Apparently they just had similarly encoded frequencies. Wally quickly realized he had not lead on Grodd at all. Might as well ask one of the locals for directions.

"You seen a giant gorilla around here? He's about yay big and he's got a stupid metal helmet on; you'll see him a mile away."

There was silence for a moment. _This guy even listening?_

"Brain waves...?" came from Robin as a confused whispered.

"What?" Wally shouted and then ran up to him. "What did you just say?!"

"Brain waves," Robin said calmly. His expression was that of a detective, close to finding the final clue. "My sensors indicate residual radiation waves attempting to mimic brain function." Robin's head's-up display began to show a trail of purple mist leading away from him.

"Can you track it?!" Kid Flash was pacing everywhere now. He looked all around him, but nothing seemed strange. It was all the same as before. "Where? I-don't-see-anything. Where-is-it?" He was moving a mile a minute now; well, mentally at least.

"Stop." Robin said.

"What?" Wally slid in front of him. "Don't-tell-me-to-Don't-you-know-what-Flashes-"

"Relax. Now, what do know about the signals?"

Wally slowed, his eyes turned to slits. _Where does he get off?_ "Fine... Dark Knight. Those brain waves are coming from Gorilla Grodd. He uses his helmet to control minds. He can't use it on me of the Flash because our thoughts fluctuate so quickly, so now he's finding someone else to use it on. Now, can you find him?"

"I can," Robin said, turning to where the trail began. "In fact," he said as he stopped and turned back to him, "if I get up high enough, I may be able to see exactly where the residual signals lead." Dick's hand went into the air, his grappling hook shooting back to the top of Wayne Tower.

When Dick's feet touched the skyscraper's rooftop, he turned immediately, searching for any hint of the strange purple residue. Reaching into his utility belt, Robin pulled out a pair of small binoculars.

"See anything?" Kid Flash asked from behind him. "And what the heck goes on in this building? 78 stories? Come on."

"I see it," Dick said, not turning from the binoculars pressed to his face. "The radiation waves lead straight to.. The Bayside District."

"The Docks!?" Wally bellowed. "But I was just there." He may have sounded a bit more to Robin like a child throwing a tantrum than he'd meant to.

Dick Grayson dove off the roof edge. "Wait, what're-" Robin cut Wally off by zip-lining back to the roof of the warehouse.

"Hey!" Kid Flash snapped, easily catching up to Robin's run. "Where are you going? This is my guy. I can handle it, so thanks for the help."

"My city." The Boy Wonder dropped off the next rooftop and, to Wally's surprise, dropped right into the seat of his motorcycle. It started immediately, without Dick inserting a key, and sped toward the Gotham Bay.

"Hey!" Kid Flash kept up with the speed of Robin's cycle with ease. "Don't you have some gargoyle statue to brood next to? I got this; don't worry."

"Either some with me, or leave Gotham City," Dick said over the sound of his engine. They were getting closer and closer to Bayside now.

"Fine. We'll go together... But you're gonna have to learn to share your toys one day, Boy Wonder!"


	3. (of 8): Flashbacks, Pt 2

_Team starts to come together!_

* * *

YEARS || 1200 Hours

"Oh, my god," Kara whispered, tears in her eyes. "He's so beautiful." A cousin. Wow. She had wanted another child in the El family for years.

"Hold him, Kara." Lara had not been able to stop smiling since Kal-El was born. However, she knew it wouldn't last.

"Are you- _(ahem)_ are you sure?" The lump in her throat made it hard for Kara to talk.

"Of course," Lara smiled, hugging the girl with her free side.

"I'd love to," Kara made a larger smile and moved the long blond hair from her face. Lara then placed the baby boy in her arms. "Hello, Kal... I love him." The home of Zor-El, Alura, and their daughter Kara was the epitome Kryptonian architecture. Their balcony, where the newborn's great unveiling occurred, had a beautiful view of all the landmarks of downtown Argo City.

Jor-El and his brother exited the main corridor then and approached Kara as she hugged Kal-El close. "Kara," Zor-El began. There was grimness in his voice. "We invited your aunt and uncle.. and cousin here because we have some very important news to tell you."

"Oh...kay..." Kara calmed, seeing her father's serious expression.

Jor-El stepped forward. "Kara, do you remember some theories I had a few years ago? ..Theories about Krypton?"

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2330 Hours

Robin stepped off of his bike as Kid Flash surveyed the area. The shipyards were filled with darkened warehouses for storing old and new shipments. Grodd could have been in any of them. Or... maybe even on a boat. Grodd could be anywhere.

After checking around every corner, Kid Flash sped back. "No civilians here. Now, do you see him?" He was looking at the sky now. _Is he still riding the helicopter or what?_

"Keep quiet," Robin whispered. But when Wally turned back toward Dick's bike no one was present.

"What? How'd you do that?" Wally said in a lower voice, looking around him.

"Hey," Robin peaked back at him from around the corner. "This way."

"What the heck?" Kid Flash followed behind quickly.

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2340 Hours

After showing Wally a finger to his lips, Robin ducked behind a metal crate as he made has way around another warehouse. Cautiously, Wally peeked his eyes over the top of the crate.

He turned back to Robin: "There's no one here."

"Shhhh..." Dick inspected his surroundings.

"Are you serious? I could have swept the area again in the time it took us to get here." Wally stood up, continuing through the docks in a calm stroll. "Y'know, I know this if your turf, but I've dealt with thi-"

"GRAH!" Like an angered beast, Gorilla Grodd shot down from the rooftop and collapsed onto Wally's back. "This is it, KID FLASH!" Feels bad having an ape on your back. "What remains of you will make a nice gift for The Flash!"

Wally cried out as shots of pain filled his mind. At such close proximity, Grodd was able to activate Wally's pain receptors. All of them.

Four batarangs sliced across Grodd's face and he squealed, losing his concentration. Wally could finally think and move consciously and without pushed off the ground with all limbs, launching the two into the air. Kid Flash then flipped to send a kick which shot Grodd into the window of the warehouse.

"Ow," Wally said when he touched ground again. He rubbed his leg tenderly. He then rushed toward the warehouse, but Robin was already there. A Bo-staff extended from his hands as he hopped into the building.

"Wait, this guy's powerful." Kid Flash was in the darkness of the warehouse within seconds, but Robin was gone. All he saw was the crater where Grodd had fallen upon entering. He glanced from side to side. Darkness. Silence. _Where are they?_

"Right here." Robin said, stepping out of the shadows toward Wally. He didn't sheath his Bo-staff. He didn't ease his stance.

As Robin got closer, Grodd came from the shadows behind him. "Time to.."

"..die, Kid Flash!" The Boy Wonder shouted as he ran toward the other teen hero. He thrust his staff downward upon reaching his 'enemy' and KF dodged to the side. He then spun around Robin with a roadhouse kick. Robin leapt up, kicking Wally across the face. the upward kick sent Wally flying back.

Kid Flash jumped up from the ground. "Robin! Wake up!" KSHHH. A smoke pellet dropped in front of him, filling the area with gas. The Boy Wonder sprinted forward again and pole-vaulted with his bo-staff. As he reached the apex of his jump, Dick thrust his entire weight into his staff, striking down at Kid Flash. Seeing him at the last second, Wally caught the staff and used the inertia to spun around, pulling Dick with him in mid-air. The second time around he let Dick lose, flying back toward Grodd.

* * *

_Robin was hanging by his legs as he awoke. His head shot around as he swung forward. "Where am-"_

_"Dick, sweetie. Take my hands," his parents were swinging toward him on the other trapeze. A circus tent. A cheering crowd. A dark memory._

_"Mom? Dad?!" SNAP! Dick looked up to see his trapeze rope cut in two, dropping him to the ground hundreds of feet below... "NO! Mom! Dad!"_

_"Goodbye, Dick." Dick's fall was completely uncontrolled. He looked downward. The ground came closer. And closer. And closer until..._

_Dick shot his grapple-gun upward at the top rail, stopping his fall and beginning his ascent._

_I have control. I know who I am._

* * *

Out of the giant cloud of smoke, Dick flew toward Grodd. He sent a double-swipe with is staff, first across Grodd's face and then down on his helmet. CRAK! Pieces shatter off of it as Grodd fell to the ground.

Wally sped over as the two teen heroes saw the helmet began to smoke and static. "Oh, crap..." Kid Flash grabbed the helmet off Grodd's head and jumped back out the broken window. With a swipe of his arm, Wally sent the helmet flying into the clouds.

BOOOOOM!

A burst of purple energy exploded in the sky, sending ripples through the air that shook past Kid Flash. "Gah," he groaned, trying to regain his composure before-

Wally fell back to the ground, flat on his back.

"Nice reflexes," Robin said, walking up next to him.

* * *

JUNE 22 || 2400 Hours

"Alright, Grodd. Tell use everything." On the roof of the warehouse, Kid Flash had tied up the gorilla with one of Robin's metallic ultra-strength tethers.

"You were controlling the bat, which you created using Kirk Langstrom's formula stolen from Dolores Winters, whom you killed." Robin said solemnly. "Who is the bat?"

Grodd's eyes were glazed over.

"Hello? ...Buddy?" Wally snapped in his face a couple times. "Come on, I've seen you take worse hits than that."

Robin placed a hand on KF's shoulder. "The helmet also shocked him as he passed out. He may have radiation sickness." After saying this, Robin turned around quickly, toward the newcomer on the rooftop.

"He didn't create the bat - simply controlled her. Francine Langstrom was already infected from a scratch she sustained by Langstrom's... beastly side 23 days ago," the white-furred gorilla said in a calm, very proper voice.

"And who are yo- Woah! You've got something wrong with your head, man. You may have a tumor." The ape's forehead was bulbous and filled with bright purple veins.

"...And he didn't kill Dolores Winters, I did.. decades ago."

Robin stepped forward. "And you used her to house your brain. Before you took it back today. Kid Flash.. this is man changes bodies every few years. His name is Ultra-Humanite."

"CORRECT. And in exchange for Langstrom's formula, Grodd gave me this beautiful new one. Now I have both intelligence _and physical prowess_ surpassing all men."

"Wow, _you really traded up..._" Wally rolled him eyes. "I've never seen Dolores, but she has to look better than you do now."

"Why are you telling us this?" Robin asked. Why even reveal himself?

"Because, there's nothing you can do now. You have Grodd -congratulations on that by the way - and now you have far more pressing matters than me to attend to than me."

"Such as?" Dick's voice was sharp.

BURM.

"What was that?" Wally search the skies... "There," he pointed to a green meteor falling through the Earth's atmosphere.

"Yes, as you can see, an alien spacecraft has just left Light Speed and is about to fall into Gotham Bay, causing considerable damage to nearby boats and bridges. And unless you can stop it, the alien will be promptly killed by 5 time-travelers as soon as it steps out. Oh yes, and they're a close relative of Superman, so he won't be very happy about that."

"What? That's all oddly specific." Wally's eyes darted back and forth between the 'aircraft' and the ape.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Ultra-Humanite simply gestured at another place in the sky. Silently, a translucent bubble appeared in mid-air. After it fully materialized as a white orb, it disappeared and 5 figures were left in its place. Two of them flew. One jumped onto the shoulder on another, who was at least four times his size. And the final traveler let himself descend, unafraid of the immense fall.

The craft rocketed down, creating an immense splash as it fell where Ultra-Humanite had said.

The flying beings stopped, and then darted toward where the craft had fallen. Luckily, Kid Flash and Robin were much closer.


End file.
